Kyle
Kyle '''Bloodworth Thomason '''is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the antoganist of the show. He's an insecure pre-teen wizard who loathes Fanboy and Chum Chum for their lack of intelligence, but he secretly yearns for their friendship and appears to be one of only two children with actual powers in the show; the other would be his archrival, Sigmund The Sorcerer. Early Life Kyle was born suddenly in a London double-decker bus while on a trip in the real world, to Hugo and Anoosh Bloodworth-Tomason. As an only child, he was raised in fanciness, and attended Milkweed Acadamy. There, he made friends including Sigmund, who later became his rival. Biography Kyle was expelled from his wizarding school, Milkweed Academy, for turning his teacher Professor Flan, into a raspberry flan, calling him a "Delicious old fool". Kyle is now reluctantly enrolled in Fanboy and Chum Chum's regular public school, where he seems to have very few friends. Fanboy and Chum Chum typically forget that Kyle has wizardly powers, and the effort of reminding them usually infuriates Kyle. Personality Kyle is smart but seems to be bossy sometimes. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies for most of the time. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. Even though Kyle actually has powers that include levitation (which Kyle demonstrates for them), Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies for most of the time. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. Unfortunately, Kyle is extremely annoyed by Fanboy and Chum Chum, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or forother reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum sparks and gets larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Appearances He is a tall and skinny and wears a scarlet and yellow striped shirt with jeans, red high-top sneakers, and a black cape. He has red hair and very large front teeth and wears braces and he speaks in a British accent.When he's at a formal event, Kyle wears a black formal suit with white turnover collar, white belt with gold buckle, red bowtie, white cuffs with golden cufflinks, and black boots. His swimsuit consists of black swimming trunks with red linings, and black sandals. His winter wear is a royal blue butten-up jacket with turnover collar, navy blue snow pants, red boots, a yellow beret, red scarf tied in front and tucked into jacket, and black gloves. At bedtime, he wears satin-black pajamas with yellow cuffs and turnover collar, and white bunny slippers. Trivia *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only kid with actual powers. *He is a good inventor. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh mainically when full of himself (Wizboy, Lord of the Rings, Crib Notes, Kids in the Hall). *His catchphrase is "Zing!" and uses it when ending his sentences with emphsis and strong feeling. *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear named Rozanne after his crush (Lord of the Rings). *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound (Lord of the Rings). *He is a master hypnotist. *Kyle's eyebrows are disembody-animated and are over his hair in most appearances, but in other appearances, they are under the hair. As an error that occurs in the series, the eyebrows flicker from over to under, or under to over. *When he becomes mad enough, his skin turns red as his hair and his voice gets louder and more bellowing. *He can also use his wand as a lantern. *His motto is "Like I'd give an elf". *He is refered as Suck-Up by his public school teacher Mr. Mufflin. *He is refered as Constipator by his rival Sigmund. *Up until Marsha was introduced, Kyle was the only child to have braces. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Children Category:British Characters Category:Students Category:Braces-Wearing Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Jamie Kennedy Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Humans